


And A Cherry On Top

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, POV Second Person, Reader is Maru, Sexual Tension, but theres no smut or anything, i did not know how to rate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: You always loved to see the positives in things, and Dia was no different. The thing about her having so much pride was that when you managed to snatch it from underneath her, her reactions were blissfully entertaining.





	And A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> shindanmaker gave me the prompt "finger sucking" and i took it somewhere else
> 
> i should be done with the next request soon :D
> 
> i love putting hanamaru in a more dominant role~ especially because i think she can be pretty teasing when she tries :D

Dia was peering over her milkshake, trying to act as if she wasn’t staring into your face. She was so prideful. You had noticed that long ago. Others saw it as a vice, but you saw it as an opportunity. You always loved to see the positives in things, and Dia was no different. The thing about her having so much pride was that when you managed to snatch it from underneath her, her reactions were blissfully entertaining. A lot of things made you smile, but Dia was at the top of the list.

 

Her stare was fierce, but as always, you could see behind it; she was wavering, just a little. In a secluded corner of the ice cream shop, you had been demurely but teasingly licking away at your bowl of ice cream, and Dia had had her eyes on you for most of the time. You had wanted to watch her do the same, but it was quite hard to drink through a straw seductively...although Dia could have done so if she was really trying, you were sure. It was a mistake to come there, you were sure she was thinking that. After all, she had been denying you for months out of pure stubbornness, claiming that it’d be  _ so wrong _ to be in love with her little sister’s friend, her underclassman...but it seemed like she was only tempting herself by watching every swipe of your tongue.

 

As fun as it was to watch her watch you, you were wondering how far you could go before she either gave in or walked out. You decided to take your chance. You lifted a spoonful of vanilla bean ice cream, but it was so close to melting that a little tilt of the spoon had it spilling onto your hand. It was mostly on your fingers, but had gotten to your palm as well. “Be more careful,” Dia said, as if she wanted to shut down the situation before you even managed to make your move. She knew what was coming next.

 

“Sorry, zura.” You didn’t sound the least bit remorseful. Dia set down her chocolate milkshake, her lips forming a tight, thin line. You set the spoon down in the bowl, then lifted your hand to Dia, palm up. She was tempted to look at it, you knew that, but she kept her eyes on yours. “Could you help me clean it up?”

 

“You have napkins.”

 

Her teeth were clenched. You tried not to laugh, because that would ruin the fun. You both knew it was a game, but the fun part was that you weren’t supposed to let on that you were playing. “But it’s not good enough,” you whined. “I think you can do it much better, zura. Besides, don’t you want to taste?”

 

“If I wanted to-” Dia paused; a lump in her throat. She swallowed, and finally flicked her eyes down at your hand, watching the ice cream slide down your palm. “If I wanted to taste, I would have...”

 

Dia trailed off, following the droplet with her eyes. You could see her whole body tensing up, and for a second, you thought that she’d shove you down in the booth and fuck you in the ice cream shop. She looked ready to pounce. You didn’t say a word. Dia was an expert at cracking herself down.

 

Just like you thought she would, Dia took your wrist. She squeezed just enough to pretend like she was in control, but when she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, it was obvious that you were winning. As much as you wanted to take charge and stay in control, you felt your face heating up; a contrast to the feel of Dia’s milkshake-chilled tongue on your fingers. You were a little surprised when she switched it up a little bit, taking your fingers fully into your mouth and suckling gently.

 

Her gaze was still firm, but you didn’t dare look away. Dia’s tongue expertly slipped between your fingers, twisting and twirling in ways that were far too extravagant for the task. She was giving into her desires, and you were starting to become giddy with arousal. You started to wonder what else you could get her to do with another push or two, imagining her tongue playing those same tricks between your legs. Dia had no right to be so enticing, you thought. It was a little bit unfair.

 

Finally, her defenses fell completely. First, her eyes softened. Then, they slipped shut, and her grip on you loosened. Dia was immersed in you, as you were in her. You didn’t bother to check your surroundings; although Dia would have surely been ashamed if someone noticed you two, you were too focused on her to really care. The ice cream was long gone, but her mouth was still working, and every soft pulse only made you wetter. 

 

You didn’t want it to get to the point where you were unable to keep your composure, and it was easy to lose that when Dia was around. You loved her serene, horny expression, but you wanted to make sure that you kept Dia wrapped around your finger. 

 

“Dia-chan,” you whispered, “don’t you think you’re finished, zura?” Dia’s eyes shot open, and her whole face went red. She released you, sitting back in her seat and averting her eyes. As ruthless and determined as Dia liked to act, she was putty in your hands. It was only a matter of time before she was completely unable to resist you. You picked up your spoon again, then scooped a spoonful into your mouth. Without any spills that time, of course. Dia didn’t even look at you as you ate, but you could see her chest heaving. She was hopelessly turned on. “Thank you, zura. All clean!”

 

“Yeah,” Dia breathed, her nails digging into her skirt. “All clean.”


End file.
